The guardian angel
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: Sakura: a small, weak and bullied girl, nothing special besides her hair...did I menition she's ahidden saviour of the Jashinist religion? Join Sakura on her journy of Love, religion and quite a bit of angst! Expect SakuxHidan but not definate.


_Guardian Angel_

'_A woman in her mid years struggling down the street, her cloak was pasted to her body as the rain continued tumbling down about her, she cradles a bundle as if it was a lifeline of sorts, she rushes through the lonely rain drenched streets of Paris. As she glances around her wildly she twists her ankle and falls to the ground sobbing._

_At the last minute she had twisted her body irregularly so as to not damage the preciousness she held close to her heart, glancing down she saw her leg: Bent at an odd angle, the bone poking at the skin around it, most certainly a clean break. Attempting to push her body up off of the street with one shoulder she managed to push her self into a sitting position._

_Suddenly she froze having heard the tell-tale tapping of feet calmly making there way towards the side street she had taken. Dragging herself into the alleyway closest to her, she huddled into a corner clutching the bundle to her chest she prayed to any deity that would listen to her silent pleas for mercy. Looking to the opening of the alleyway she could not control the scream of horror that was bursting from her lips. It was him._

_He glanced at her icily and merely paced towards her shaking lithe form on the ground, stopping directly in front of her she could see little of his features besides the bottom half of his face due to the top hat covering his left eye from view. Her doe like green eyes widened in fear as he suddenly reached down and fiercely grabbed hold of her scarlet hair and dragged her from the floor._

_There was nothing she could do to stabilise herself as she could not lessen the grip on the damp parcel, the wailing sounds identified itself as a child, smirking the man wrestled the thing from her weakened grip. Tears streamed down her petite face as he withdrew a large machete from his long black trench coat and grinned down at her with malicious intent. His white teeth were a stark contrast from the darkness that surrounded them._

_The woman, in one last motherly act lunged at the man in front of her and struck him wildly having not expected this he flew backwards. While he was struggling to get up she jumped on top of the man before her, she screamed like a bat out of hell "Give me my child you wretched monster! Kumiko, No!" Managing to place the child somewhere out of there way he struggled with the surprisingly strong woman._

_Grunting he twisted them both around and slammed her body against the wall, one of his large hands easily covered her petite wrists while the other fingered his knife, "You know I can't do that, she is needed for future development of our religion." Suddenly he was interrupted by a small wavering voice "__Your__ religion you mean, I left all that to be with Kumiko."_

_She averted her eyes slowly. She was defeated._

"_I know what you've been sent to do…Just do it. Before you do however I want you to know…I never stopped loving you." Looking up at the man she realised she had knocked off his top hat revealing the ugly scar on his left eye, gasping she reached up to touch it. Tracing the wound softly she sobbed softly as she took in her husbands wounded face. Only stopping when she was interrupted by the man she loved. _

"_I also want you to know, I will NEVER stop loving you. Also when I have…fulfilled my mission…I will take my own life. I will be leaving Kumiko at the opera house near here. Then we can be together. His strong façade wavered as he placed the tip of his knife against her stomach and let his tears go free. Plunging the knife in her stomach quickly he let out a choked sob as her body fell to the floor._

_After retrieving the bloody machete from the body of the woman, he drew a circle on the alleyway floor with a circle in the middle. Placing himself next to the once the love of his life within the sacrificial circle and placed the knife to his throat with shaking hands, smiling one last time at the child that was now wrapped in his cloak under some small shelter. Before he managed to run it through his neck completely one last sentance was uttered from the dead mans lips. "…Kumiko, you will carry on the Jashinist name."._


End file.
